


bedroom games: duke riegan's reckoning

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Choking, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: “A new game?” Claude perks up, eyes sharp with interest. “Voluntarily offered by my big strong lion? Of course I’m interested.”Blushing lightly, Dimitri rides the wave Claude’s enthusiasm brings to share his idea. “What if a greedy duke meets his match in a visiting king?”(or: married couple indulges in roleplay so Claude can finally take a break.written for day 1 of nsfwdmclweekend!)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	bedroom games: duke riegan's reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One's prompt: Roleplay. This fic is an adaption of a thread I wrote with my friend Tori (overplays right here on AO3!) and all of Claude's wonderful dialogue once they begin roleplaying was written by her c:
> 
> The lovely art embed in this fic is by [Marlon](https://twitter.com/rawmettwurst) and you should go follow him on twitter! He created the most lush looking painting and I'm still swimming in it hhh.
> 
> This fic makes reference to another one of my fics, the original "bedroom games."

Dimitri lasts thirty minutes watching Claude walk in and out of their bedroom with different books a grand total of ten times before intervening. He lovingly corners him against his desk when he takes his face into his hands, stealing his inevitable quip with a kiss. Their lips glide over each other slowly, familiar and warming him up like a cup of Dimitri’s favorite chamomile tea.

“So you can read my mind,” Claude says when they part. The pinch in his brow is already looking less tight.

Dimitri can’t resist trying to smooth out the skin with a sweep of his thumb. “I would never be able to keep up with your network of spiderwebs.”

Claude’s lips quirk. “That’s how my thoughts look to you? I’ll have to ask you to draw it out for me, I’m curious.”

“You’re a man with many branching paths of thought. Perhaps a tree, or… a forest would be more accurate.”

“Plant a seed and watch it grow?”

“You haven’t denied me yet.”

“Pfft.” Claude leans up to kiss his cheek. “You never say hello without a follow up and that was quite a hello. What’s up?”

“What is troubling you, my Khalid?”

Claude immediately sinks back into his heels.

“Oh, plenty. The office quill of choice has been out of stock all month. The roundtable still hasn’t decided on reopening our fourth most major trading route. I’ve got this blister on my right -”

Dimitri pointedly tips Claude’s chin up with two fingers and Claude’s words die, mouth forming a thin line. “You know I am asking about you and not business.”

“To be fair, the blister is very much a personal complaint.” But then Claude sighs, relenting. “And maybe... I’ve been feeling a little worn down lately. Having trouble focusing.” He waves a hand back and forth. “I used to be better at hiding it around you.”

“Or I’ve gotten better at sniffing you out.”

“You really are like a dog with a bone.”

Dimitri snorts, stroking his fingers down Claude’s neck to help push the rest of his words out. Very much his hound, loyal, loving, and doggedly stubborn. The fruits of his labor reveal themselves in the color building on Claude’s face, the tension easing its way out of his jaw. When he calls out Dimitri’s name with a soft sigh, Dimitri knows he’s ready.

“Tell me how you are doing, better yet, what I can do to help.”

“Ah…” Claude’s eyes flutter back open and he looks up at Dimitri without his usual guard. His hand finds Dimitri’s wrist to grip and hold. “Oh, Dima.” He shakes his head and years of age suddenly appear on his face. “I’ve been tired for days. We’re doing everything right and I’ve made sure all my responsibilities to the Riegan estate will be wrapped up before we leave for Almyra… But I don’t know if the threats I’m guarding against are genuine or if everything is starting to hit close to home.”

“What do you mean? Has someone been behaving suspiciously towards you?”

Claude welcomes him with a squeeze around his middle, his cheek resting against Dimitri’s chest.

“...no more than any double faced noble.” He laughs, tired and mean. “I’m always expecting a knife to the face _or_ my back. No.” Claude rubs against Dimitri’s chest. “No,” he repeats. “Last week Fodlan’s Throat came up… and wouldn’t you know it, it became the seed that planted an orchard.”

It’s too important to keep his heritage to himself when he lives as the Sovereign Duke to the Alliance. It’s even more important now when he’s already made moves to dissolve House Riegan’s estate into the remaining houses upon leaving Fodlan. Only in his fatherland can he achieve his dreams. There is joy and anticipation building as their moving date approaches but Dimitri knows the stress is mounting too.

Dimitri is no stranger to being on his guard, paranoid of an attack he can’t prepare for. His words are spoken lightly but his eye stays steady on Claude, witnessing how his hyper vigilance darkens the bags under his eyes.

“Do you need pruning? Watering? If your limbs are heavy, shall I pick off some of the fruit?”

And Claude’s tone is so clear, so readily transparent, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway. “Who taught you to talk like that, hm?”

“You’re already preening,” Dimitri scoffs, but the curve of his mouth betrays him, happy to see Claude play along. Being with a man whose words are often as layered as the cakes Dimitri ate in his youth has encouraged him to step up his game, though he’ll never be a master of wordplay like his husband. Dimitri is too.. direct. If Claude’s adept tongue leaves Dimitri’s head spinning, Dimitri’s blunt tongue stops Claude in his tracks.

They balance each other that way.

Dimitri firmly holds Claude to his front. “Tell me what you need.” No nonsense. Trapping him with love as much as his body. Claude mutters in Almyran, too quiet for Dimitri’s inexperienced ear to catch. When Dimitri calls his name Claude rests his chin on his chest to look at him, his exhaustion clear as day.

“I’ve been bad at coming to bed at a reasonable time lately… what with the itchy fingers and restless energy.” His fingers fist the back of Dimitri’s shirt none too subtly. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yes.”

“You wanna top me?”

Dimitri lovingly wraps his hand around Claude’s throat to pull him into a kiss, tilting his mouth where he wants it. All to feel Claude shiver wonderfully against him.

“Yes,” he repeats, hushed.

“Ah…” Claude’s fingers slide down to clutch the back of Dimitri’s belt when Dimitri releases his grip, fingers gliding off the soft skin of his neck. Claude rocks back on his heels, Dimitri his pillar to keep him steady. “You’re getting too good at that.”

“I won’t apologize.”

Claude’s nose scrunches up when he laughs, startled and lovestruck. “Dima! Haha.”

“Is that all you wanted? Me to take you?”

“Pretty much. I mean.” Claude catches his instinct to censor himself, his desires. “Once you’re in me, I don’t wanna think. I just really…” His words come out quietly. “I need a break, Dima. I’m driving myself crazy.”

Oh. Already melting with his love for this man, Dimitri pulls Claude close and tries his best to hide him from the world. He thinks of how far Claude has come to be able to relax in Dimitri’s arms, no longer hiding his worries under a veil of deflections. He has treasured Dimitri and his battered body too many times to count and Dimitri is finding his real treasure is being able to spoil and celebrate Claude in return.

He takes advantage of this quiet moment, the tenderness that glues them together, and an odd little thought sprouts up.

“Claude. I know you said you wanted a break but would you be interested in playing out something new?”

“A new game?” Claude perks up, eyes sharp with interest. “Voluntarily offered by my big strong lion? Of course I’m interested.”

Blushing lightly, Dimitri rides the wave Claude’s enthusiasm brings to share his idea. “What if a greedy duke meets his match in a visiting king?”

“You’d do that?” Claude’s delight shines bright on his face.

“I believe I can handle it. You have been… patient with me.” Explaining to Dimitri over and over again that he is not hurting Claude when he is more aggressive, that he welcomes Dimitri showing off his strength. Why else does he happily rile Dimitri when it is his turn to be filled, seeking out the bruising grip of his hands on his hips and thighs, wanting to feel his clothes rub over his marks the next day.

Dimitri enjoys being spanked. Claude’s nails digging into his skin. It doesn’t feel like pain, more like an intense sensation that steals his breath. He knows it’s the same on Claude’s end.

“I know there is no violence in our bedroom.” It’s a somber note but one he’s proud to make.

Claude’s pride reflects back at him with the smile he gives. His fingers caress Dimitri’s cheek and the moment passes. “So,” Claude quips, bringing back some levity between them. “Think you’ll be able to keep up the act?”

“Only if you go easy on me.”

“I’ll set you up for success, Dima.” Claude winks, grin showing off his teeth. “And you know, Duke Riegan is greedy enough once he gets over his initial outrage he’ll be more than happy to let the king have his way.”

Dimitri nods. “I’m sure. I need _you_ to tell me you want it.”

Claude wastes no time in standing on his toes, dragging Dimitri’s hands down to his backside and looping his arms around Dimitri’s neck. “I do. Get me hot and fuck me stupid, Dima.”

 _“Goddess,”_ Dimitri curses.

Claude kisses the air out of his lungs.

“Why don’t I put an order in at the kitchen for later, hm? Have our fun before we eat.” He nips at Dimitri’s bottom lip. “And whatever particulars need discussing we’ll do that and then our game can begin.”

Dimitri smiles against his mouth. He’ll be driving the encounter later but it always feels so natural, to bend to Claude’s easy authority.

“Yes, darling.”

~~oOo~~

“Ready when you are, your Kingliness!” Dimitri hears Claude call from their bedroom. Taking stock of himself one last time in their bath’s mirror, he’s decently pleased by the modest undershirt and heavy trousers he changed into. His forearm still aches pleasantly from opening Claude up, doing wonders to follow the warmth of his thoughts, not wander off into the dark fog of his doubts.

Only a year ago he would have considered this sort of playing too dangerous, perhaps even offensive to his family’s name. Now Dimitri only cares about delighting his husband, tailoring this fantasy with as steady a hand he can manage.

Embarrassingly, he’s practiced what sort of language he wants to use. He’s thought of how much of this king he wants to be - and how much of him will be a stranger.

Reaching for the door’s handle, he reminds himself he has permission to tap out if he feels - lacking.

The scene starts when Dimitri enters the room and it never ceases to amaze Dimitri how Claude can transform with so little effort. His fingers are decorated with gold bands and his curls are styled back in a more elaborate fashion, a portrait of a narcissist when he tips his head over at Dimitri, his grin made greedy by a flash of teeth.

He’s just finished unbuttoning his shirt when he saunters over to Dimitri, chest left on full display. “I meet with foreign parties often but this is the first time I’ve gotten the chance to be so personally acquainted with royalty. How do you like the accommodations?”

Dimtri sticks to the cards he dealt himself, silent as he purposefully looks over the spoiled duke’s shoulder, his lone eye investigating their bedroom like he’s never seen it before. The slight snub does nothing to interrupt Claude’s approach.

“You must not be used to this, with how congested your schedule normally is, hm?” Claude slips back into his vision when he stands in front of him. “I understand, I’ve learned to become a strong delegator myself. It’s left me with a firm guiding hand too.” Grinning like he already has Dimitri in the palm of his hand, he moves to caress his cheek and Dimitri comes alive. Treating him like he’s no more than a doll, Dimitri grabs his wrist to stop his wandering hand. It’s effortless to hold onto him and watch Claude struggle.

“Did i say you could touch me? Did you expect me to be another pretty notch on your bedpost?” Dimitri says cooly.

Claude’s shock melts into a smirk, “Oh? You're so clever, yet you still accepted my invitation. So what do you imagine will be happening here, your Majesty?”

 _Your Majesty._ ...it’s not the trigger it used to be but it makes his lip curl up all the same. Dimitri presses onward.

“Your character is obscene. It’s a miracle from the goddess you didn’t put me off altogether. Hmph. I am here because I accepted your invitation. But I am not one of your doe-eyed tarts or pliant little lambs who will warm your bed.”

And the king scoffs: “You may have fooled them all, with your decadent act, but I can see you are no stallion.”

He releases Claude’s wrist to give him a firm shove in the chest, strong enough to send him skittering back several paces.

“Get on the bed. I’m going to mount you.”

Dimitri feels himself go lightly flush when he sees matching heat crackle to life on Claude’s face. This is… good. He swallows while Claude takes his turn, countering with outrage that fits the wounded pride of a nobleman.

“You might be a king, but you don’t rule me in my own room.”

He falls short of hiding his hunger from Dimitri and it’s a reassurance he was looking for.

He doesn't advance like a hunter or predator, he's a king, after all. Steady and calm when he comes to stare Claude down. A knowing look on his face when he dares to tilt Claude's chin up with one finger. “That look on your face just now tells me you've been taken before, but perhaps it's been some time. I find it strange, to tell the truth, how a greedy thing like you isn't always on his back, indulging in pleasure.” And another hand settles at Claude’s low back to keep him pressed to Dimitri’s front. “Have you ever let your pets in between your legs? Surely you've had offers. If only to fuck that smug look off your face.”

Claude’s mouth gapes, the tiniest bit, arousal leaving him dazed. Dimitri bites his own lip, feeling proud of himself, finally able to speak crude words without fumbling over them.

Claude pulls himself back with a pinch in his brow, eyes sharp when he stares Dimitri down before allowing himself to smile, the tension easing from his body. “Pleasure can be taken in many different ways. And I enjoy making my pets into writhing, sobbing wrecks.”

His knowing smirk is entirely for Dimitri’s weakness to being filled and Dimitri breaks character to huff at him, only stepping back into his role when Claude sighs, wistfully. “But... I do admit, you're not exactly wrong in your conclusion.” His eyes are half lidded as he looks up at Dimitri. “You think you can satisfy me? I have quite the appetite to work off.”

“You've never been taken by me, I'll clear up your ignorance shortly.”

His next move is entirely for show, all too aware of what Claude likes… even if Dimitri cannot see it. He unbuttons his top slowly, showing off his muscular chest, the scar stretching over his right pectoral. When he finishes with his last button, he takes hold of Claude’s throat, palm pressed to the front, fingers and thumb gently dug into its sides. He walks him backward to the bed where he drives him over the edge, pinning him on his back by his throat while Dimitri kneels over him.

Claude’s face is. Stupefied. Roaring hot when he looks up at Dimitri, speechless and already inching his thighs apart. Dimitri bites the inside of his cheek to hide his smile, unused to seeing Claude unravel so early in their play. Emboldened, he lowers his voice when he speaks into his ear. “I’ll fuck you hard. Make it so you’ll forget how to use your cock. All you’ll remember how to do is roll from your back to your belly.” His fingers flex to give his first real squeeze. Claude’s hips roll into empty air. “Behave, and I’ll give you the spoiling you’re used to.”

In the time Claude takes to reign himself back in, Dimitri nearly caves, hungry to kiss him like they are in their marriage bed and not two foreign powers manipulating one another. Claude keeps their scene moving, smirking as he tilts his head back without care, offering a better grip, eyes fixed to Dimitri’s face.

“And if I don't?” it comes out as a purr, smooth and silky but undeniably a challenge.

Dimitri adores him.

“Then you don't come.” He presses his thumb firmly to the soft hollow of Claude’s throat. Enough to watch his breathing shift. Satisfied, he straddles his stomach to kiss Claude, leave him lightheaded and desperate. Plunder his mouth with his tongue and Claude is exceptional, quivering under him and meeting his kisses like he's not being deprived of breath on two fronts. His tongue licks along Dimitri’s, lips catching the tip to suck, a teasing imitation that sets Dimitri aflame.

Eventually his surrender comes, sooner than Claude normally taps out, and where he’d normally squeeze Dimitri’s left bicep, his nails scrabble over his arms instead. Dimitri pulls away slowly, allowing spit to string between their lips, Claude’s mouth to part in a loud gasp. His cheeks are already feverish, his cock already bulging through his pants, all views Dimitri is familiar with after choking his darling a little.

He rumbles deep in his chest. “When you're quiet you play the part of a pet well. I can almost imagine you keeping my bed warm while I'm away at council. Waiting for my return, so I can fill you with my seed…”

It feels so dirty to talk like this. Dimitri feels his blush staining the tops of his ears. He carries on, “You need to be trained properly.” And he flips him onto his belly, yanking his open shirt down his arms. He’s so grateful Claude thinks of these things, making everything more seamless.

A visible shiver snakes down Claude’s spine. “You seem to love the sound of your own voice.” He smiles when he turns his head to look back. “Such promises.” Dimitri’s lack of action isn’t pointed out, but hangs heavy in his words.

“I'm a butcher, not a beast. I will warm you before I conquer you.”

Back to treating Claude like a doll, he lifts up his hips to tug his waistband down, revealing Claude’s beautiful body in seconds. As a king he can’t show hesitation, not when every domain becomes his the moment he steps inside. Still, he can’t help admiring how hard Claude is between his legs.

“Up,” he commands, palm connecting to the back of Claude’s thigh. He lifts him onto his knees when Claude doesn’t move fast enough, and just like before, the grip of his hands is impossible to escape from. He has a lovely shape… The way he strokes over Claude’s tailbone is too gentle, too lovey-dovey but Dimitri only promised to do his best, not to be perfect.

Claude’s complaints are non-existent when he pushes back against Dimitri in encouragement. Mm. It’s no trial to move along, stroke his hands down his cheeks before parting them, digging his thumbs into his crease. Without warning the flat of his tongue presses to his hole, eager to devour him, tongue dragging heavy and wet, spurred on by Claude’s muffled moans.

His pointed tongue works into his twitching needy hole, unable to taste the oil already keeping him slick. Claude grabs a fistful of his hair, sending a sharp pain flaring over his scalp. His voice is already well on the way to winded, hoarse with pleasure from Dimitri’s tongue filling his hole.

“Seems I'm not, mm, the only one with an appetite, ah!” He cries out when Dimitri’s hand finds his hair, pulling it tight, wrenching his head back, spine arching into a beautiful curve. Ass shoved back into his face, Dimitri’s tongue spears into him, breaking Claude’s composure for real when he keens.

His dick stirs, smacking the inside of his thigh. Dimitri’s head goes fuzzy, knowing he’ll lose himself if he stays between Claude’s cheeks too long. He pulls away with an obscene _plop_ , Claude’s hole left shiny and winking at him.

Hnn.

“Get your oil. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Needs to buy himself some time, to get his pants off without strangling his dick.

Claude sees through Dimitri’s half-baked scheme. Manages an amused smile despite how debauched he already looks. Hair mussed. Face flushed hot. Eyes dark with desire. “Are you always so abrupt or do you just like me that much?”

“Like isn’t the word I’d use,” Dimitri grumbles after shucking off his shirt. His hand cups his cock to keep it safe while he ease out of his trousers.

Claude laughs a little too fond as he rolls to grab their lubricant from their nightstand. He drops it on the bed, in easy reach of Dimitri, and can’t miss a chance to rile him one last time, showing off the build of his body with a tantalizing stretch, muscles flexing, cock so hard it’s brushing his stomach.

“Don’t forget,” he purrs. “You’ve never taken a treasure like me to bed.”

Like falling from a cliff top, Dimitri couldn’t stop himself from coming down on Claude, hand tight under his jaw to kiss him hotly. Devour his startled groan. Rub his cock into the crook of his hip. Claude’s fingers tangle themselves in Dimitri’s hair, to the point Dimitri has to rip his hands off him to sit back and oil his cock.

Dimitri watches Claude’s eyes dip down to his groin, tongue unsubtly wetting his lip. His persona is crumbling, leaving behind nothing but yearning. Dimitri smooths a hand up his thigh, and drags Claude right into the deep end with him.

“You’re a man who molds any situation to his tastes.”

And then both of his hands are full, gripping the underside of his thighs to hike them up and over, folding Claude’s seemingly boneless body in half, trapping him under Dimitri, and the press of his cock against his loose, wet hole.

“I look forward to seeing the mold you make yourself.”

Face to face, Dimitri watches Claude whimper around the slow press of his cock. His hole flutters around him while his nails scramble over his back.

“Fuck me, fuck me faster,” Claude rasps out, tugging ineffectually on Dimitri’s hair, whining louder when Dimitri barely nudges against his prostate.

“You’ll take what I give you.” Because pretend or not, Claude is still clinging to his pride. Dimitri won’t give until not even a scrap is left. He grinds into him with a growl, “Adopt some patience.”

“A-Ah, you can’t tell me that. _Nnn._ While holding me so full!” His body quakes, trying to buck under Dimitri, desperate to ride his dick. In seconds he gives up being charming and sly, mouth open too wide when he begs, “Fuck me! Need you to fill me again and again, mold me around your dick!”

He nearly gives in but Dimitri is greedy too, wants to be appealed to, wants to push one more time. To guarantee Claude isn’t thinking, mindless around his cock.

Dimitri hisses between his teeth all while he grinds mean circles into Claude, hissing out over his cries: “Are you going to behave, be a proper pet for your king? I’ll give you mercy but only if you beg.”

Claude’s pleas burst out of him: “Please. Please fuck me, I need it, I'll be your perfect pet, fuck me, please please please!”

Dimitri’s hips lift up and slam into him before he finishes, making Claude shriek loud enough for Dimitri's ears to ache. Normally he has to be riled into his pace but tonight Dimitri’s job is to fuck his husband silly, make their bed frame scream alongside Claude. He’s trapped, a pliant shrieking hole under Dimitri and Dimitri bites at his lips, his neck, keeping to his role even as Claude squeezes him too too tight.

“T-That’s it. All you have to do is be filled by me, under my rule, wrapped around my cock --!”

“So good!” Claude pitches out under him, “So good, I, ah _hhh_!” His nails dig crescents into Dimitri’s shoulders, fist his hair like he’ll rip it out. All sense of shame and pride forgotten.

When he clenches around Dimitri’s cock and trills, he knows he’s already close.

Like clockwork, Dimitri grows weepy too and tries to hold it together. His role unravels when endearments slip off his tongue even as he pounds into him. “So sweet for me, so pretty too. If this is how you become I’ll keep you, wrap you up in my furs, and take you. Claim you every night, ff.” He shudders, Claude’s body devouring him so tightly it becomes painful. “Fill you up until you spill, paint you with - oh, f-fuck…!”

His fists pull up their sheets as he mindlessly snaps his hips into Claude, desperate to finish him, sweat from Dimitri’s brow dripping onto Claude’s face. Claude’s nails dig and sear into his shoulders, head thrashing wildly when he trills, screaming, _“Dima!!_ ” when he breaks for good, squeezing and threatening to break off his cock, coming between them hot and wet.

Dimitri could sing a prayer when he feels Claude slack and loose around him, allowing his hips to slow down until he’s simply sitting inside him. His head falls back to the bed with a gasp, tears from his release drawing lines down his cheeks.

Catching his own breath, Dimitri presses soothing kisses to his wet face. “Mmm. Give me a second, darling.” Claude doesn’t like to be left empty so soon but Dimitri’s in a bind. He hisses when he slides out of him, cock as raw as it felt, but unfolds Claude’s legs only to push two fingers back inside him. Something nice to clench around.

“Is that okay?” Dimitri checks in, settling back into his husband’s side.

Claude turns to hide his face in Dimitri’s neck, whining just a little until he nods, showing Dimitri his cold spell has passed when he kisses the blush burned skin.

His voice is nothing more than a rasp. “You okay?”

There’s really nothing like watching Claude enjoy himself. Satisfied by his service, Dimitri has already started to soften between his legs. “I’m wonderful.” He kisses his forehead. Only a little sheepish when he follows with, “If I had the mind for it, I would have had you fetch the gel.”

It's been awhile since he's gotten this sore. Then again, he's not normally this aggressive when he tops and Claude hadn't felt tight like that since Dimitri first took him. Well. Discomfort aside, he's pleased as punch.

Claude's laugh is something closer to a croak, fresh color managing to find its way to his face. “Should have thought of it. Knew I was going to get excited.” His embarrassment doesn’t get the best of him, though. “Thank you,” he murmurs, tugging Dimitri for a proper kiss once he's properly caught his breath. “I needed that.”

“Mmm.” Dimitri hums into the kiss, content to trade kisses while he gently flexes his fingers inside Claude. “I love to see you like this, so free… I'm glad you enjoyed our play. It has been a long time since I went willingly to that headspace.”

Claude grins, a light, pleased expression reserved only for Dimitri. “I can tell you that you were astounding. Pretty sure the duke's head over heels.” He can't help but laugh, pressing another kiss to dimitri's mouth. “Can't believe I was the one who broke character this time.”

Dimitri flushes self-consciously. It was fun, he has no qualms admitting that. He's come far enough that he came up with the idea himself. There's still parts of it he's processing and for now, there's one question he needs to ask to truly let go and enjoy this moment with Claude. “You could still… see me?”

It's not the first time this sort of question has come up. The idea of Dimitri being unable to reconcile the person he becomes in bed as the same man outside of it. It has a different edge here, not thinking about the man who wails and feels airy and light, but a man closer to the past he is trying to atone for.

“Of course.” Claude’s answer comes without hesitation. “I felt safe with you the entire time. Could be so excited because even when you were playing mean, I knew it was my husband playing with me, fulfilling me.”

He tugs Dimitri's hand up to kiss his palm. “I loved every second of it. From the moment you suggested the idea yourself to practically screaming as I came. Didn't matter what I called you, I knew who it was.”

The last knot loosens up inside Dimitri’s chest, away from his lungs, giving him the space to take his next needed breath. ”Okay.” He presses another kiss to Claude’s mouth. Slides his fingers out to rest against the small of his back.

“I’m so glad. I didn’t want to disappoint you. I can’t remove the cause of your stress but I want to give you time to relax and enjoy yourself as best I can.”

And Claude curls up to him, content as a cat, relishing in Dimitri’s warmth. “You spoil me more than I can ever say.” And tucked under his chin, Claude whispers: “More than I ever dreamed.”

“You too,” Dimitri whispers, feeling heart achingly whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am, as always, [diarthrosis](https://twitter.com/diarthrosis) on twitter o/


End file.
